


you've got me by a thread.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Lukanette, Post-Break Up, Pre-Time Skip, Time Skips, Viperbug, hi i'm trash for this ship, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: After explanations and confessions are made, Ladybug and Viperion make a choice and it's one that breaks both their hearts.





	you've got me by a thread.

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation shenanigans that don't work out ahead! Messy Breakups/Friends with Benefits! It all works out in the end, but there's a lot of angst. main focus is Viperbug, but at the end, it's Lukanette :D
> 
> Requested by the lovely @lineith on tumblr for the prompt: What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids?  
whOOPS It got out of hand. Originally 2.5k, it ended up being 5k and I have no regrets. I love this one.

* * *

She says it unexpectedly, and without warning, as he tells her they can’t continue what they’re doing anymore. It’ll end up hurting one of them and it wasn’t going to be her. 

Ladybug knows the perils that come along with admitting her feelings to him. It puts him in a vulnerable position with Hawkmoth, like Carapace and Rena, but it comes out of her without a second thought.

“What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids?” Ladybug whispers, latching her fingers onto his arm, silently pleading for him to not go.

“I know how the story goes, Ladybug. You’re not meant to end up with me.” Viperion smiles weakly, and Ladybug begins to cry, “Don’t worry about what happens to me, love.”

“He’s in love with someone else and I’m in love with _ you _! I know what you’re talking about, Viperion!” Ladybug finally lets go when he turns around and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

“Then tell me, Ladybug, everything about how you’ve been in love with me since we were kids.” Viperion replied softly, his voice barely audible above the evening air.

Ladybug wipes away her remaining tears and takes in a deep breath, “I’ll start from the beginning, ten years ago.”

***~*~***

The first time she had transformed into Ladybug, she had been informed after that her partner was the reincarnation of the black cat’s original and very first holder. That and also, she was the reincarnation of the original ladybug’s holder. 

Marinette hadn’t known how to quite process that because ever since she was younger, she had vivid dreams about people she had never known. There was an explanation to her dreams, and Marinette had sat and cried, overwhelmed with everything.

There was a catch to the reincarnations and her kwami had told her what it was. The black cat and the ladybug’s souls were destined to be together in every life. 

“Give him a chance.” Her kwami urged after Marinette explained she only saw him as a friend, “You’ll fall in love with him. He’s already smitten with you. Just give him time, give the connection time to settle into this new life.”

“And if after some time, I don’t, what do I do?” 

“You will, I promise.”

* * *

Chat Noir was as charming as ever, trying to win her over with his affection, but as hard as Ladybug tried to feel something for him, she couldn’t. 

It’s not like she was casting aside what she did feel for him, but it bothered her that it wasn’t only Tikki telling her she had to have romantic feelings for her partner, her best friend, but the dreams became more alive and began to pop up in her daydreams, too. 

“God, Tikki, just give it a rest!” Marinette pleaded, trying to even her breathing and she saw the look on Tikki’s face, as if someone had struck her across the face and Marinette immediately felt remorse.

“I was only trying to help. That’s my task as your kwami, Marinette.” Tikki flew off to hide underneath the small bed that Marinette had made her and Marinette didn’t try to coax her back out. They both needed time alone and Marinette decided to go up to her balcony to think for awhile.

“He’s my best friend. I just can’t think of him in any other way.” Marinette sighed, balling her hands up into fists, “But I also don’t want to hurt his feelings or mistake mine like I did for Adrien, thinking I felt something when it was just...friends.”

It was frustrating when she didn’t have solutions she _ wanted _ to her problems. She was overthinking things and the solutions she _ needed _ were there, but she didn’t _ want _to take those routes. She was afraid it would damage her partnership with Chat Noir.

“I care about him too much as a friend to hurt him and he seems so in love with me, I can’t do it. But if I don’t, it’ll only affect him more.” Marinette slumped down against her balcony railing and she placed her head in between her hands, “I’ll figure this out soon. On my own.”

* * *

A few months after, she noticed the shift in how flirty and affectionate he was.

“Everything alright, chaton?” Ladybug took a seat next to him in the park where they had stopped their patrol for the night.

“More than fine, Ladybug.” Chat’s voice sounded bitter and a bit aggressive, but he apologized quickly, “I’m sure you’re aware of the reincarnation thing. I’m not angry or anything. My kwami explained the whole thing to me, but I’m more baffled than anything.”

“Of course I am. It’s one of the very first things my kwami told me after our first day.” Ladybug answered him, swinging her yo-yo around aimlessly in front of them, trying to avoid his eyes. “And I’ve been wanting to talk about it with you for awhile now, but I don’t know how to bring it up.

“I just found out a couple weeks back about it and I didn’t know how to take it because I feel something for someone else, but I feel something for you.”

“Oh.”

“And I don’t want to feel something for you if it’s out of this whole reincarnation thing, you know.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Ladybug placed her hand over his other hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“You do?”

Ladybug knew this conversation was coming, but she didn’t know it would be coming this soon. “I think you should pursue the other person you have feelings for.”

“But you- What about you, Ladybug?” Chat’s eyes were full of worry and Ladybug knew she would have to tell him so he wouldn’t be as concerned as he was for her and trust that she’d be more than fine.

“Chaton, I see you only as a partner, as a best friend. As hard as I tried to see you as something more, I just couldn’t. Maybe I’ve loved you in a past life, but I don’t feel that way now, which is why I’m encouraging you to pursue your other interest.” Ladybug kicked her feet up in the air nervously, “You’ll always be my friend, minou, but I think we should let the past stay in the past and move forward to new beginnings.”

“I think you’re right, spotted lady.”

“Of course I’m right, cat man. I’m always right.”

“Well, sometimes you-”

“No, I’m always right.”

“If you say so.” 

They were both laughing and it felt freeing, just being able to banter with him playfully, without the expectation to fall in love with him. It was a feeling that filled the emptiness that had lingered inside of her when she fought alongside him and it completed her, knowing neither of them took it harshly. 

They were both completely fine with it and it took the weight off of her chest, allowing her to breathe easier and Chat Noir looked relieved, too.

* * *

He came like summer on a winter day, unexpected and welcoming and Ladybug wasn’t ready for him. But it wasn’t in the way that she didn’t like him. On the contrary, that was the problem.

“Looks like the snake got your tongue, Ladybug.” Chat teased her and Ladybug pushed him aside.

“I do not like him in that way. He just- he’s someone new and I don’t know who he is!” Ladybug answered, exasperated and Chat snickered as the new hero, Viperion, came closer.

“I was handed my miraculous to help you and Chat Noir defeat the new akuma.” Viperion got down on one knee and Ladybug was sure that her face matched her ribbons and suit. “Did I upset you, Ladybug?”

“Me? Upset? No-psht, I’m totally not into you! Wait, I- you’re nice! Why would I have-”

“It’s better to stop talking while you’re ahead.” Chat kicked her leg softly, preventing her from saying something that reveal her feelings.

“Right!” Ladybug inhaled deeply and straightened up, trying not to let herself be distracted, “Juleka has been akumatized again and we need your help, Viperion. Basic five minute rule and uh, it’s going to be a great experience working with you.”

“At your service...my lady.” Viperion took her hand and kissed her fingertips before standing up to fight and Ladybug tried to keep her head in the game. It was no big deal. He was probably a big flirt like Chat Noir, that’s all it had to be.

* * *

“You used to go on patrol with Chat Noir?” Viperion asked as he chased after her in the night, running across rooftops and jumping from the tops of houses to shops to keep an eye out.

“Yeah, but now we just use shifts. He takes one night, I take another. He was the one that had suggested it. He wanted to get over me and he told me that the patrols weren’t helping, and it’s been about four months now, but it looks like he’s finally done it.” Ladybug threw her yo-yo as far as she could and held Viperion close to her by the waist, “Hang on.”

“He was in love with you.”

“No. He and I have this whole reincarnation thing I’ll explain one day, but he wasn’t in love with me. I thought he was at first, but they were just strong feelings of attraction, nothing more.” Ladybug glances at him and he looks amazed, “I’ve been doing this on my own for two months, but you showed up and offered. It’s lovely to have company on things like this. It makes me feel less alone.”

“ Are you in love with him?” 

“He’s my best friend. That’s all he ever could be.”

Ladybug finally landed them on top of the roof where her yo-yo was at and helped him down on his feet. He was a bit more graceful than her as he straightened up and she almost fell forward, but he caught her and she groaned. They stood there in silence for a while, side by side, and Ladybug felt her heart beat quicker when she glanced at his face and her gaze landed on his peach pink lips. She could-

“You’re very mysterious, Ladybug.” Viperion crossed his arms and he jutted his lower lip out in a pout, as if he was trying to figure her out, “It’s going to be difficult figuring you out.”

“I don’t want you to figure me out.” Ladybug whispered, inching closer towards him and she took a hold of his wrists, “I’m always going to be a mystery and that’s for the best. We mustn’t know each other’s identities. It’s for our safety. I hope you understand that.”

“Completely.” He let out a shaky breath and Ladybug could see the blush that was blooming on his cheeks underneath his mask, “But I also feel like I’ve known you for a long time now. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you these past few months, even if it isn’t fully and there’s still a lot left to discover, it’s going to be…fun.”

“Fun?” Ladybug smirked as she began to back away and leaned against a nearby chimney, “There’s a lot that comes with this job, and most of it isn’t fun. It’s hard work and fighting people you know and love and it’s what makes it even harder. Even if they are akumatized, it doesn’t take away the fact that when you strip away the akuma, it’s them.”

“Do you want to think about it?” Viperion stepped closer to her and normally, she would have pushed anyone else away, but she let him come closer. Close enough that their feet were touching and she could visibly see his chest rising and falling with each breath. Ladybug turned her gaze up at him, confident in her reply.

“No.”

Those same lips that she had daydreamed on hers became reality and he tilted her chin up as he leaned down and in to kiss her, asking for permission before he did, turning slightly so their noses didn’t clash. 

Ladybug was a bit sloppy at her first attempt and she knows she is, as she’s used to kissing in a rush, when she’s had to save others through kissing. She hadn’t really had much time to allow herself to kiss someone with more delicacy and intimacy between them. 

It was true that she didn’t want to think about it. Tonight, patrol was over and what happened after wasn’t on the job. She didn’t want to think about the guilt that consumed her at times with the akuma victims late at night and made her cry. 

His lips were warm, soft and inviting as she eagerly pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, giggling underneath the kiss.

“You smell like the ocean.” Ladybug commented as he buried his hands in her hair, undoing her ribbons in the process. “God, it’s an intoxicating scent.”

She felt herself coming unraveling as he bit her lip gently and pulled at it, and her thoughts were becoming blurry as all she could taste and feel was him. Her grip on him was tight and if he wasn’t holding onto her just as tightly, she knew she’d collapse on the floor.

_ He was just as passionate about kissing like he was about the job, _ she thought as he pinned her up against the chimney. 

“Are you okay?” She pulled away after a couple of minutes of bliss and he was panting slightly, catching his breath and Ladybug still had her arms around him, calming her own breathing after their make-out session.

“I’m fine. It was just a little intense and I’m not used to it.” Viperion pressed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as she pressed her forehead against his.

***~*~***

“You never really did quite specify what we were after that. I understood to some degree, why you kept your distance a lot of times and why you kept me at arm’s length.” Viperion’s lips were stretched into a thin line as a hard look took over his face, “Caring too much would’ve attracted Hawkmoth’s attention and gotten one of us akumatized. It would’ve ended in a disaster for the both of us.”

“That’s partially right. I didn’t know how to define what we were because I was a teen and look where we are, ten years later, and we still remained in the gray area." Ladybug mused, “How did you know about the reincarnation thing, the whole thing and not because I told you I would tell you? I never told you until right now.”

“My kwami realized how close I was getting to you, with the patrols and the tuches and gazes and he warned me. I demanded an explanation as to why I couldn’t love you, and he told me I wasn’t meant to end up with you because you were in love with another.” 

“He told you it was Chat Noir.”

“He told me in every lifetime, it had always been you two and he was just trying to save me from the heartbreak before it happened. He advised me to walk away before it happened, that the same thing had happened to the previous owner of the snake miraculous and he wanted what was best for me .”

“But it already happened and passed. It’s silly, really.” Ladybug scoffed, turning her head away from him to gaze down at the streets below, “I know it seems crazy because it’s a lot to take in, but I don’t love him in that way. I love _ you _”

“So when did you actually know you loved me?”

“That was the start.”

“When did you really know?”

“A little bit after, when you sang me a song with your lyre.”

***~*~***

He had tried to please her, spoil her a bit, take her mind off of things, after patrol was over and it was just the two of them late out at nights, offering her roses every now and then. He felt like kissing wasn’t enough because he loved her and he wanted to give her something other than that. 

But what she really seemed to like was when he sang his heart out for her as they sat in the park trees under the moonlight. He discovered it after they stopped in the park together for the first time, hanging out on the tree’s branches to share some baked treats and kisses in between munching.

* * *

“Does that thing actually work?” She pointed to the bracelet around his arm, “Or is just a bracelet?”

“It does, actually.” He yanked it off and tapped it, shifting it into a lyre, “It turns out this thing can shift into one instrument and I’ve mastered it after a few wrong notes.”

“C-Would it be too much to ask if I wanted you to play it for me?” 

She would describe the music he played that night as him being possessed by Apollo because she cried as she shut her eyes to listen to him play and sing his heart out. When she opened them again, her world felt off and rocky and she almost fell off the tree, but his sturdy arms caught her before she could.

And when she turned around, her world felt balanced and she let herself feel what she had been denying for months after their first intimate encounter. 

She, without a doubt, loved him. She was going to tell him, but her tongue seemed stuck and she couldn’t speak. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak, but she never did. The silence extended from a few seconds to minutes and it was clear they were both uncomfortable. Ladybug wasn’t comfortable with speaking because she was afraid she’d say something that would cause him damage (confessing her love for him might make him a target for Hawkmoth; it was best to stay silent for the time being) and he was uncomfortable with making her feel uneasy.

So he pressed his lips against her nose lightly, before wishing her a goodnight softly and his voice sounded cracked and broken, on the verge of tears. She watched him as he hopped from roof to roof, until he was no longer in eye sight.

She wanted to tell him sorry. She was sorry for not being able to wear her heart on her sleeve and for having to hide it because the constant threat loomed over them specifically and anyone close to her got hurt.

* * *

“Hey, Chat. I need some advice?” Ladybug queried after they defeated an akuma and used the miracle fix, “Relationship advice, if that’s alright with you. You told me you were happy with the girl you’re seeing. And you said your feelings run deep. You told me you loved her.”

“Right.”

“Obviously, I don’t know who she is and no one else does, but I wanted to ask if you’ve confessed your true feelings for her.”

“I have told her how I felt, actually. It was the best day of my life, seeing her reaction and she confessed how far her feelings ran, too.” Chat grinned as he began to explain, “See, what’s the use of hiding your true feelings for that person. I love her very much and she knows it because I remind her every time I visit her.”

“But aren’t you worried about what’ll happen if Hawkmoth finds out?”

“Hawkmoth doesn’t stand a chance against me, Ladybug.” Chat puffed out his chest proudly, “In all seriousness, I really do believe that if you feel strongly about someone, you should let that special someone know.”

“There’s a lot of dangers that are attached to that.” Ladybug’s earrings beeped and she began to back away, “Thank you for the advice, though.”

“One of you is going to end up hurt if you don’t tell them, Ladybug! But you do what’s right for you!” Chat hollered as she swung back home, tears staining her cheeks.

*****

A few months later, a girl named Kagami was revealed to be dating Chat Noir, and she was akumatized. Chat was devastated and Ladybug comforted him, telling him he wasn't stupid like the media had claimed. She had coaxed him not to end things with her, but now, most of his time was spent protecting her and ensuring she wasn't akumatized.

The incident only added to Ladybug's fears and kept her mouth shut.

*****

* * *

**temporary / tem** **·po·rar·y / (adj.) something that doesn’t last forever / ends at some point**

* * *

“So where do we stand?”

“We’re…” Ladybug paused and swallowed, choosing her next words very carefully, “ for the time being, we have to remain friends.”

“Alright.” Viperion gave her a bow, “If that’s what you want, I’ll respect your decisions, like I respect you.”

Ladybug stood up to meet him and her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to meet his eyes, standing on her toes, reaching for his face and cupping it. 

She caressed his face tenderly with her hands and she felt the tears coming to her eyes, but he had already beat her to it. 

His tears were trickling down like rain on her hands and down her arms slowly and she felt awful, but she knew it was necessary. They couldn’t be anything more with Hawkmoth still on the loose and with the very real threat of losing him looming over her like a dark cloud.

“You mean so much to me.” She finally croaked out, a lump rising in her throat.

“I know.”

“This isn’t goodbye.” Ladybug promised and she wanted to lean in and feel his lips on hers one last time, to carry his taste with her during their departure from each other. 

“I know.”

“It aches. I wish things were different. I wish Hawkmoth wasn’t around. I wish I told you I loved you a long time ago and didn’t wait nine years to tell you.” Ladybug sobbed and she didn’t want to let go of him yet, but the time called for it, “I love you. I love you.”

He didn’t reply, but wedged a piece of folded paper into her hand and curled her fingers around it, giving her one last kiss on her cheek, before running off and away from her.

She opened the crumpled paper, smoothing it over her knee and began to read.

**~*~~*~~***

** _Dear lovebug,_ **

** _Our time we spent together were the best memories of my life. Our time apart is temporary, but my love for you is forever. _ **

** _Take Care,_ **

** _Viperion_ **

**~*~~*~~***

It began and ended just like that and she couldn’t believe it, but he was right.

The time apart was **temporary**, but her love for him was forever.

* * *

A Year Later

* * *

**beginning / be** **·gin·ning /(noun) the point where something starts/emerges/arises**

* * *

Hawkmoth was gone and defeated and Marinette had said all her farewells to her kwami and other hero friends. 

Gabriel Agreste was arrested and Marinette, as Ladybug, had watched as the police had taken him into custody and watched as the crowds below them cheered for Carapace, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Ryuuko, Viperion and herself.

But Viperion was nowhere in sight and Ladybug assumed that it meant he wanted nothing to do with her. 

Well, he hadn’t even shown up to fight against Hawkmoth and Ladybug waited for awhile after everything had died down, hoping he would meet her at their usual spot they met up for patrol, but he never showed up. She waited until dawn and her cries were heard throughout Paris, as she swung from building to building with her yo-yo, with a broken heart to return her miraculous to Master Fu.

That had been two months ago.

Since then, Marinette had tried to restart her life as a normal person with no hidden superpowers or ancient beings that granted her those powers. 

She did miss Tikki and was often reminded of her when she looked at a macaroon. They were always Tikki’s favorites. She missed her even if at the beginning, Tikki had been a bit harsh and pushy, Marinette came to realize that she had done it because she cared. But she took comfort in the fact that Tikki was resting now with the other kwamis and probably comforting and giving Nooroo all the affection he was denied. 

She missed Viperion, most of all.

She was still angry at him (thought not as much as she was at the start) for leaving without at least telling her goodbye. Because he had apparently said his goodbyes to everyone else but her. He had left her without a word that day. Master Fu told her it had been for the best and she had done her time and job as Ladybug. That was all that mattered, wasn’t it?

She was reminded of him when there was a glimpse of sunshine in the rain, when it was pouring and the thunder scared her, she found solace in the memories of when his arms were around her, protecting her from the thunder and she could almost physically feel them. Or in eyes that sparkled with mischief, she was granted a bit of warmth as his face flashed before her. Some nights, she could still feel his lips on her neck working their way up to her lips. A ghost pain.

But it was just her imagination and she assumed he had started his life over, like she had with hers. He was somewhere and a part of her felt lost to him, an old part of her from her old life. But if she had the chance to be with him one last time, she’d do it because she still loved him dearly.

She knew he wasn’t coming back after the fifth month had passed and she began to mourn the loss of their relationship.

*****

She was walking home one day, after deciding to go for a walk around Paris to get some inspiration for her next fashion show, her sketchbook in hand and pencil in the other.

It had been a pretty bland day, with no source of inspiration and after a few hours of wandering around, visiting cafes, she began to make her way back home.

Unfortunately, the rain caught her first on the way home and she still had a long way to go.

God, she hoped there wouldn’t be any thunder.

She tried her best to protect herself with her bag over her head after shoving her materials in there, and buttoned up her sweater quickly, rushing to get home before the inevitable thunder clapped as it began to rain harder.

She was so focused on one singular path, not looking up, she was bound for disaster and crashing into someone. Marinette toppled over when she collided with a stranger in the streets, becoming completely drenched as she gathered her things and apologized repeatedly and softly to the stranger without looking at them.

“It’s alright. It’s just a little bruising to my stomach. Nothing major.” 

Marinette knew that voice like the palm of her hand and it made her stomach turn and twist into knots. It couldn’t be him. It had to be a coincidence. 

Or maybe she didn’t want it to be him because she was still angry, upset and hurt with him. 

“I hope you’re okay. You should take my jacket. It’ll cover you and I’ll-”

“You left me.” She blurted out and she felt weak and vulnerable because the tears were already pouring, mixing in with the rain on her cheeks and thunder began to rumble over their heads. If it wasn’t him, she’d be making a fool of herself. But if it was him, she had a lot to tell him.

“What? I don’t- Who are you?” He looked completely baffled, but Marinette pressed him even further.

“I trusted you. I loved you. The least you could have told me was goodbye and not left me there waiting. Why didn’t you come back? I waited for you! And you just left me there!” Marinette sputtered and she began to pound on his chest, angry and the rain added to her words as it began to pour harder than it already was.

“_ I-Ladybug _.” He breathed and as the lightning flashed, Marinette would have- should have- been scared, but she was too furious to be scared and let the fear overcome her.

“Viperion.” Marinette’s voice cracked on the last word and he held her. Marinette was too tired to push him away and he placed his jacket over them, covering them from the pouring buckets.

“I was doing what was best for all of us at the time. Master Fu advised me to step down and I did. I explained to him what I couldn’t to you at the time. My father came back from the sea and my mother was a wreck. I had to be there for her and my sister. I couldn’t be a hero. I failed you.”

"No, you didn't. Your family needed you and you were a hero to them. You didn't fail me."

He paused before inhaling and Marinette’s sobs were reduced to just small whimpers. Her heart was breaking from having to give him up temporarily for a year, not telling him she loved him for nine years out of fear because Hawkmoth was terrorizing Paris and it would have placed a huge target on Viperion’s back, and she had gone months without a word from him.

Fate had been cruel and unkind to the both of them since they were kids playing heroes at something greater they didn’t quite understand until they grew older and learned what was at stake.

It had ripped her from the arms of the person she loved and hadn’t let him explain why he had left without a word. 

Those familiar green eyes met hers in an understanding- that same understanding he’d given her all those years- and she knew they would have a fresh start.

“I never meant to leave you like that, bugaboo. I never stopped loving you. I want a fresh start with you.” He murmurs as Marinette begins to pull away and for a moment, it pains her. 

It pained her because they have a lot of lost time on their hands to make up for. 

But they have plenty of time left to make up for it and it soothes the pain she feels.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I used to be the holder of the ladybug miraculous and was known as Ladybug, Paris’s superhero.” Marinette squeezed his hand lightly and gave him a nod, encouraging him to do the same.

“My name is Luka Couffaine. I used to be the holder of the snake miraculous and was known as Viperion.”

A silence fills them before Luka opens his mouth to speak. 

“We need to leave those parts of us behind. The superhero parts. All it did was bring pain and grief. It nearly tore us apart for good.” Luka urges her and Marinette doesn’t have to think twice about it; she completely agrees.

The past was meant to stay right where it was. In the past.

“I’ve never seen you before, but I feel like we’ve met before. Would you like to go grab a coffee with me before we die of pneumonia?”

“That sounds lovely!” Marinette yells over the thunder and she realizes, as he’s still holding his jacket over them, her fear of thunder is gone.

They were meant to move forward with their lives and as they took each other’s hands and laced their fingers together, Marinette felt herself become more serene with herself and with everything around her. She was reunited with the love of her life.

It was a new **beginning**, a new sunrise for the both of them, together, as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
